The Ouran Effect
by InuyashaRules6596
Summary: The new girl in Beacon Hills has a problem, her father filled out her school enrollment forms incorrectly and everyone thinks she is a he. This includes the local werewolf alpha and his mismatched pack of teens. This story contains two OC characters. Please enjoy and review.


It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was definitely not supposed to be in the boy's gym class. And I most definitely was not supposed to be in the boy's locker room staring at half naked high school boys. But what can I say, my dad is pretty new at this parenting thing, and he didn't know how to fill out my school enrollment forms. Which is funny, since you'd think he would know how, considering he'd probably seen my aunt fill my cousin's papers out when he was a kid.

My relationship with my dad hasn't been the best. I've lived with my mom all my life because I was the product of a summer fling. Every now and then I'd end up with my dad, usually for just a couple of weeks in the summer, but my mom just had to run off and get married about a month ago. Now I'm stuck with my dad, who just recently got out of a catatonic state in the hospital and was staying with my cousin. When he found out I was coming to live with him he found a two bedroom house near the school, where we are now both living together. The house was nice, the living room a decent size and the master bedroom where he slept had its own bathroom. I even had my own room with my own bathroom. Our family had a lot of money so I couldn't complain that I wanted for anything.

Anyway, let's get back to the school enrollment forms, my idiot dad checked 'male' on them so now the school thinks I'm a guy. My hairstyle and clothes don't really help the situation, since my hair is very short and my clothes are more unisex than feminine. I really have no idea how he accidentally checked 'male' on that form, but that's what I get for giving it to him when he was half asleep with no coffee in his system. Really though! How could he hand them in without double checking that everything was correct?

But I couldn't help the situation now. I waited for the boys to clear out of the locker room. One of them, a tall tan dark haired one, walked over to me. He was built, but not in the 'I'm a mindless gym jock who always works out'. He already had a smile on his face which kind of creeped me out for some reason.

"Hey you must be the new guy. I'm Scott McCall." He said, extending out his hand. I stared at it for a moment but didn't take it. The local alpha, typical he would be the first to greet me, he can probably smell the wolf in my blood, or at least the Hale there isn't much wolf there.

"I'm Alex. Alex Hale." I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets. His smile got even bigger and he nodded.

"Hale? Are you related to Derek?" I could tell he already knew the answer to that question, but he still asked. Probably just too doubly confirm. There was no hiding that I indeed was Derek's cousin, most Hales tended to have the same physique.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." I frowned and looked away from him. Some cousin he was. When I told him about the mistake dad made he only laughed, saying that was 'typical Peter, not caring about anyone else but himself'. He was no help, he wouldn't even go talk to the school to try and fix this mess. Scott didn't even question my response, didn't ask anything about my parents, which was good because it would not be fun to explain that situation to anyone.

"Cousin? That's cool. Sorry I've got to go; Coach will get mad if I don't get outside. You should hurry and change too." He gestured to the boys standing behind him, signaling them to follow him. I quickly changed and followed them out. And then I kind of wished I hadn't.

The boy's gym class was a lot easier than I thought it would be, although that could be because I'm not your average girl. I'm not a werewolf like most of my dad's side of the family, but I am faster and stronger due to having some werewolf blood and DNA anyway. But that wasn't why I wished I had just faked sick to get out of this class. The coach put us in groups of 7 which put me in with Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Ember Sanders; the newest member of the pack, Stiles Stilinski, and Ethan and Aiden Carver. So basically I was put in a group full of teen werewolves, and a Stiles.

The boys were nice enough, Scott had taken the role of 'Welcomer' and introduced me as 'Derek's cousin Alex' instead of just 'Alex'. The werewolf boys nodded their approval and Stiles grinned stupidly as they all waved and greeted me. Typical werewolves, as soon as they found out I'm a Hale, they think I'm one of them. Isaac tossed a lacrosse ball too me, it hit me hard in the stomach because I wasn't expecting it. Falling backwards, I hit the grass and suddenly the boys were all standing around me. Scott was first to speak, I guess being the Alpha of the little pack means you get to talk first.

"You okay Alex?" Just because I have most of the abilities of a werewolf, doesn't mean I'm immune to flying lacrosse balls hitting me in the chest. It knocked the wind out of me. No I was absolutely not okay. I glanced over at Isaac who was watching me curiously from the side of the group, unlike the others he didn't seem to worried, even though it was him that threw the ball at me in the first place. Ember broke from the group to join him, kissing the taller boy's cheek and causing Isaac to blush. I remembered Derek saying something about Isaac recently coming out of the closet and being in a relationship with the new pack member. I didn't really care about that though I just wanted to know why he was looking at me with that peculiar expression. Sitting up, I became dizzy and started seeing spots.

"I'm just gonna sit here for a bit. I'm seeing spots." Stiles sat down next to me.

"I'm gonna sit here for a bit too, but mostly just cause Coach is working us to death and I'm tired." He grinned stupidly again and suddenly I heard the coach's booming voice from across the field.

"Stilinski! Hale! Get off your asses and play some lacrosse!"

I stood up, slowly this time. "Well let's get back to the game, before Coach blows up or something. This time warn me before you toss that thing to me next time Lahey." He smirked and nodded. We played for a while longer before going back to the locker room. On the way in we past the girl's gym class who were returning from a game of volley ball. A small group of them waved to Scott and the others; two with dark hair and another with red. One of the dark haired ones was staring at me, when she noticed me looking at her she blushed and hurried inside. Scott then appeared next to me.

"Those girls were a few friends of ours. The red head was Aiden's girlfriend and the group's banshee Lydia Martin. The Japanese one was Kira, my girl friend, and the other one was my ex girlfriend Alison Argent. She's one of the Beacon Hills werewolf hunters or was; now she and her father help us out from time to time. Anyway dude, I think she might like you, and that's totally okay with me." He started undressing. Isaac pulled me to the empty side of the locker room.

"What are you doing here? I'm surprised the others haven't noticed it by now." His eyes scanned me over, so I scanned him right back. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a loose navy tee-shirt and a thin white scarf. He was nice looking but I wasn't into him obviously, he was the kind of guy I would have as a best guy friend not a boyfriend, that and he himself had a boyfriend.

"What is there for them to notice Isaac?" I was waiting to get called out on being a girl, but it didn't happen.

"You aren't a werewolf or not a full one anyway. Why don't you just tell Scott the truth? I'm sure he won't care. It isn't your fault he automatically assumed something just because of your family." He watched me for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed.

"You caught that? Well he is an Alpha wolf, he should know better. You're right anyway I'm what is called a half wolf. I have the abilities and senses but not the transformation. It's a rare occurrence among those born a wolf. I'm the first Hale in over 300 years for it to happen to. Imagine my father's disappointment." I watched him glance over at the pack. I followed his eyes to the door of the locker room. Scott was standing there, eyes glowing red, Isaac's eyes were now glowing yellow. I heard the alpha growl from across the room and Isaac followed him out the door. I changed out of my oversized lacrosse gear and walked out of the gym room. As I continued my day I became aware that Scott McCall was in every single one of my class, and in my world there is no such thing as a coincidence.

After making it through the day, I waited outside the school for my ride home. Derek had dropped me off this morning, so I was expecting him to be the one to come get me. Dad probably didn't even know what time I got out of classes. I sat on top of the school's sign waiting for him until a Mercedes Benz pulled up. Now my cousin drives a Camaro not a Benz, but my father does. He rolled the window down and tilted his head so he could see over the top of his sunglasses.

"Hey kiddo, ready to go home?" I opened the back door to throw my bag in then got in on the passenger side. "So I was thinking we could order pizza for dinner. I haven't gone grocery shopping. I might get Derek to do it." I glanced at him, at least he was trying. When mom didn't go shopping she got a maid to do it, then instead of cooking herself, she just told my stepdad's chef to cook. She never even picked me up from school, she sent a driver. She may not have been rolling in money, but my stepdad sure was. He owned several jewelry stores in San Francisco. When it came to me she didn't care, but my two half siblings got all the attention. They are my stepdad's kids, but she got pregnant before they got married, they're only a few months old.

"That sounds great dad. I like pepperoni as usual." This wasn't my first pizza night with dad and Derek. Of course I didn't have to say I liked pepperoni, all three of us do. We've always ordered pepperoni no exceptions. I stared out the window for a while, until Dad started talking.

"You okay? You look upset about something. Were kids mean to you? Derek could go beat them up. He'd be happy to do it." We got out and walked inside where Derek was waiting for us.

"Well no it isn't anything like that. I met Scott McCall today. That alpha you were telling me about and his pack." I felt their eyes watching me. It felt like they were waiting for me to react or something. "They seem like a nice bunch. It's an unusual pack though, wolves, a kitsune, a hunter and a banshee." I watched my dad pull a box out of the closet, a Monopoly box. "Dad we are not playing Monopoly!"

He frowned "We always play Monopoly though. It's your favorite, and a Hale Family Night tradition." He put the box down on the table and set it all up, it was the same game from when I was little, and he even still had all of the little pieces we made because we didn't like the original. It wasn't your normal Monopoly game; dad calls it the Beacon Hills Edition. We had edited the game board to have different Beacon Hills locations. Suddenly we heard the doorbell, and Derek went to answer it, when he came back he had pizza boxes.

"Pizza is here!" He laid the boxes down on the kitchen counter. He walked over to the table where the game was and picked up a blue wolf, I picked up the white wolf and dad took the black one. All of the pieces were wolves in various colors; I guess you could call it an inside joke. A pack of wolves running around Beacon Hills in a board game. After my dad gave me a continuous puppy dog pout, I finally gave in on playing with them.

"I am way too old to be playing Monopoly with the two of you." I rolled the dice and moved my wolf to the Hale Mansion space, then bought it. Derek and Dad both started laughing, and dad grinned at me.

"Sure you are kiddo."


End file.
